guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Incoming!"
Found two bosses in Bahdza just north of Makuun with this. --Fyren 05:44, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Confirmed. They're named scracher & screecher or something like that. Wierd thing, once you killed them, some skree spawn and rush to the nearest portal without fighting. bug? --Jaimes Laig Romarto 19:59, 3 November 2006 (CDT) WTF Why is the skill description changing on a 1...4 scale and the table a % damage reduction scale? User:Bobmilkman/Sig 01:01, 24 September 2006 (CDT) *Surely this skill description should read 1...5, not 1...4? User:Lavindathar 15:11, 1st December 2006(GMT) Discussion Wow... can you say anti spike? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.53.184.239 (talk • ) 11:14, July 28, 2006 (CDT). :I can dress myself too! — Skuld 13:24, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Really? I'm suprised —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.53.184.239 (talk • ) 10:25, July 29, 2006 (CDT). :::Why is this elite? at 12 Command it gives 41% damage reduction for 4 seconds. At 12 Tactics "Watch Yourself!" gives you ~29.3% damage reduction for 10 seconds. -- Gordon Ecker 18:26, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::While I agree this skill may be underwhelming, damage reduction is quite a different matter from extra armor. Especially as many spikes use damage types that bypass armor entirely. -- Bishop rap| ] 18:41, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::::If you will recall, however, life stealing skills don't trigger "damage" so it is highly unlikely that they are affected by this skill. - 68.97.135.143 18:55, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::But it would technically work against Lightning Orb and Obsidian Flame (latter of which Watch Yourself doesn't help). --Vortexsam 19:00, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::The thing is it will only work 20% of the time since it is 4 seconds and there is a 20 second recharge. The skill was a nice idea, but if it was 6-8 seconds it would make it more useful since it could be upkept 30-40% of the time.--Life Infusion 20:42, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::It serves its purpose, to stop a spike every once in a while, there's also ways to extend the duration with a ritualist item spell that makes all shouts and chants last longer (say good bye to attacking) and the echo that makes shouts and chants last longer on a target ally...between the two you could have this up for a decent duration on most of the group, and longer on a few people. With two people carrying dedicated builds, you can keep it up almost indeffinitely. bobross ::::::::But the discussion is about anti-spike (presumably non-adrenal). You will always easily be able to see such a spike coming. You don't want a long duration, you want a short recharge. A 2s duration with 10s recharge would be an immensely better skill (though horribly unbalanced). --68.142.14.106 09:29, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::beta skill, give the dev teams time to finish, ok? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:35, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I'd have to say you're all looking at this in the wrong light. Say a team with 5 paragons all had this? It could be kept up indefinitely, and to rather dire effect. Not a bad idea with the constant damage output plus the defense most paragons provide, even if it is 5 elite slots. Might only need one monk in this case, but unlikely. Still, an intriguing team build, and possibly a dynamic farming one for PvE. Don't forget you don't have to be a P primary to use this. Kamahl 14:17, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Well with 20 sec recharge, you'll probably catch half of obs flame spikes with this, if they use glyph of energy. Decent if you ask me. Is there a cap on how long the duration of a shout can be increased? Because if you have Vocal was Sogolon and Enduring Harmony and max out command and restoration you can get Incoming to last for more than half it's recharge time. That's 50% damage reduction for more than half of the time.Waywrong Discussion sections are NOT for dicussing the merits of the skills listed, but the editing of the page. Any discusions not on the editing of content should be removed. :I disagree. The tab says 'discussion', not 'page edits discussion'. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 11:42, 1 December 2006 (CST) :We are not Wikipedia. --Fyren 12:17, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::Exactly this isn't Wikipedia. This site has ties with GWonline so build/skill debate can go there in the threads provided, while editing can stay here. Also this site doesn't have the resources Wikipedia has, so forums for skill debates will help keep the actual wiki more managable.65.161.102.250 20:20, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::This site has no affiliation with GWO, they have their own wiki, which is terrible.--Fobdo 13:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::::Wikipedia talks solely about page edits on their talk pages. We are not wikipedia, therefore we can talk about things other than just page edits and it makes this site a lot more fun to be a part of, as it functions basically like a forum. -- Hyperion` 17:13, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::I agree, I read these discussion pages to hear what people think about the skills, and this is a community created site, so the community should have the decision and we decided :P64.102.94.181 22:29, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia? Reference to this popular image? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.6.92.63 • ) }. :A shouted incoming is a commonly used warning in modern day military (english speaking, that is) for imminent air strikes, artillery shelling and the like. In many war movies thi is the last thing you hear before a big BOOM! ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:00, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::At the sound of mortar fire, the recruit soldier yells "Incoming!" and drops flat on his stomach. The veteran soldier drops first. -- Bishop rap| ] 18:44, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::Which suggests that this skill is designed as anti-spike. Great thing imho and works against touchers too. -- (talk) 18:45, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :It could also be referencing to Worms, when using Napalm. :D — Galil 19:03, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::Worms rocks, and yeah, the little squeaky voice of "Incoming!" before an Air Strike and then a "Noice Shot" coming from the other team XD --Terrifi Cani 17:13, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::Or Starfox 64, where Slippy yells it in this voice of pure froggish doom :D --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:42, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Kunan the Loudmouth (Wilderness of Bahdza) Why don't we put some of this onto the front page? 07:54, 1 May 2007 J1j2j3 :wait a second, why would this be related to anything? "incoming" is something people just say when something is incoming, what? This saying is used in various things to do with war. Hows it related to one particullar thing? you could just put a whole list of old war films that just might happen to contain that word. --90.241.8.223 22:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) confirm boss Can someone comfirm this boss, i never saw him there, is he only there during a quest? 203.134.131.89 04:55, 6 November 2006 (CST) Confirm Conditions of these bosses I have located screecher after doing Destrpy the Harpies and also cannot find this loudmouth, anyone else expierenced this and anyone even seen this "Kunan The Loudmonth" 222.153.64.102 02:47, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Kunan appears only after you have finished the Extinction quest. Thunder 00:47, 8 January 2007 (CST) Elite? Another Paragon elite which is worthless. This can go in the trash heap along with It's just a flesh wound, Defensive Anthem and The power is yours. Who on earth is coming up with these skills are why are all the paragon elites so pants? A real shame Neon 12:14, 2 December 2006 (CST) :It used to be very useful. 2 seconds makes all the difference. Now you actually have to think when you use it, whereas before it could be spammed whenever it recharged and would be useful damage prevention. Now it is only anti-spike. Anti-spike that can be accomplished forever with a bonder, but whatever. Certainly I think its use in PvE has gone. --Carth 17:55, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Bonds get removed, bonders get pressured. Shouts don't — Skuld 12:51, 4 December 2006 (CST) Exualy ANY skill is for good use, we may not see the good use in it. But anyway, this is a good elite skill if u ask me.--InfestedHydralisk 13:38, 14 December 2006 (CST) :It is still better in almost all respects than Defensive Anthem: :If we have 15 leadership and 12 command, then incoming lasts 4 sec and defensive anthem lasts 10 sec. Incoming is up 4 sec out of 20 sec(20%) and Defensive anthem is up 10 sec out of 25 sec(also 40%). - Incoming halves damage from all sources, DA only from attacks(big big big plus) - Incoming can't be interrupted, no cast time - Incoming is cheaper - Incoming doesn't end on attack skill use(big plus, cos frenzying warriors trying to spike(thus using attack skills) often get spiked themselves) - Defensive anthem also halves adrenaline gain, not just damage, this is defensive anthem's sole advantage.(and it is not nearly large enough. --Spura 04:11, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::But Incoming is from Command, which is a bit weak if you ask me, especially if you are looking for a good all-around build. DA is Leadership, which is much more commonly used. If you ask me though, they both pale compared to spamming Song of Restoration, but i guess that's a personal preference. ~Poke 13:58, 24 December 2006 (CST) And now it's 3 seconds out of every 20 for 10 energy at 12+ Command. This is a joke. -- Gordon Ecker 18:04, 9 February 2007 (CST) :I think it's about time someone added the LAME tag to Incoming. Seriously... 3s, who the hell are Anet listening to? Who's feedback? This is just ridiculous. They may as well just remove it from the game completely. 132.203.83.38 00:28, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::If they reduced it to 5 energy and 10 second recharge it wouldn't be too LAME. Rest of the skills weren't hurt too badly except for Avatar of Grenth, which was certainly asked for. I'm really not sure why they whacked Angelic Bond so hard, though . . . --Son of Urza 00:36, 10 February 2007 (CST) B4 Nerf What was incoming like b4 nerf? It was just longer duration. Forget how long exactly, but you could keep it up indefinatley with 2 characters, thats why it got nerfed. :::You still can keep it up indefinatly with two para's with serpents quickness and QZ, so it will last 3 seconds and have a recharge time of 7, so with two para's 6 seconds and 7 recharge. But it'll cost 13 energy everytime you use it. OR QZ of a ranger and be P/Rt with vocal which makes it 13 energy every 10 seconds, and it will last 4 seconds so with two para's it will be 8 seconds and 10 recharge. (Frizz 07:57, 3 March 2007 (CST)) It went up to 7 sec at 16 command and it costed 5 en. --Spura 08:41, 8 January 2007 (CST) :yeah but this new nerf makes incoming a waste of a slot really.3 secs at 16 command whats the point.--[[Domon Kasho]] 12:29, 12 February 2007 (CST) wow.......crazy nerf...3 seconds max =/ P A R A S I T I C 03:16, 10 February 2007 (CST) Merge with keystone signet?? serisly it was usless and now its stupid :/--Blade (talk| ) 14:26, 10 February 2007 (CST) :It was often skill chained by lots of Paras to keep it up indefinitely, so they nerfed it, making it a pointless elite. Paras are quickly becoming obsolete unless used in an almost-Para-only team. *sobs* — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 23:50, 11 February 2007 (CST) Yeah, Paragons are definitely just getting nonstop nerfs lately. Maybe I'm crazy, but I never felt like they were all that overpowering, with the exception of permanent Incoming. Llava 01:26, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Thank the PvP 8-Para teams (seriously, were they that numerous?). I suppose 4 with Incoming/healing and 4 with attack skills would make for a good holding build before the nerf, but now... --Xiu Kuro 17:55, 14 February 2007 (CST) For 1...3 seconds ? why is this elite ? anerf ftl This is not funny anymore, my VwS support para is all screwed up now. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:28, 14 February 2007 (CST) Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't paragons supposed to work by "sacrificing" a major damage / healing team member slot for a "team support" slot? Wasn't the entire point that the paragons wouldn't be major team damagers in exchange for giving team buffs? Except they put them in warrior armor, gave them spears, adrenaline, and made them "Ranged Warriors" without the decent "survival skills." And the worst part is that they nerf *everything* they can do becase "shouts aren't removable" and "they affect everyone" - justifying making them useless? Fine. Give necromancers some curses that "demoralize" - and removal the positive effect of shouts. Or give mesmers the ability to do it. Or both. Just let the damn things be USEFUL beyond stacking a team full of them! I mean, Dervishes have some of the most powerful skills in the game. Did they take all the awesomeness from paragons and give it to the dervs? -Phydeaux 13:38, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm not really sure why the P's have to be nerfed into oblivion. Run around with shout/chant skills in the Desolation/Realm of Torment and you'll quickly find you rarely get a chance to use them (wells, hexes), and that is the dumb PvE mob AI doing it to you. If Paragon vocal skills are so heavily used in PvP (I'm going by nerfs and other's words here), why don't the PvP players bring anti-vocal skills to shut them down? Would you bring a PvP spike team and not bring any enchant removal? I am really not understanding why an entire class is quickly on it's way to being useless in the entire game because people that play PvP are not smart enough to bring anti-vocal skills. If that is now the way of deciding which skills need nerfed, they should also nerf Healing Signet to only heal 1-30 HP (but without loss of armor), as dumb PvP people don't know how to use it correctly. Queen Schmuck 20:26, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Taking enchant removal is completely different because you know your team is spike and so you know you'll need enchant removal. Even NR/tranq teams will have a copy of prot spirit. You can't know if the enemy will even have shouts. And of the anti-shout skills, you have a spirit and a well, which means they're essentially useless; ulcerous, which will end up being countered by either hex or condition removal; and vocal, which is only useful against shouts. In any case, you can't just put a hex or two in a build and expect it to stick. --Fyren 22:24, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::An thus we come to the key sticking point: You cannot design a build that works against every possible combination. Instead of adapting to combat the "Flavor of the Month" type builds by using the skills ANet provided with the introduction of paragons (imagine that!), people simply complained until teams stopped running them since they were no longer effective. Since that sort of response also led to the desecration of my beloved Soul Reaping, I'm not really inclined to be charitable to the complainers. -Gildan Bladeborn 03:18, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Glidan, sounds like you believe what I used to: this is both a PvE and PvP game. Sadly this is wrong, as Anet long ago decided that this is a PvP orienated game, and PvP rules (and overrules) all changes to it. This is not good for 70+% of the Guild Wars population, but it is the way it is. Queen Schmuck 17:51, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Well Gildan and queen schmuck are both kind of right. Anet doesn't pay attention to pve and pvp 50/50 but it doesn't pay attention to pvp 100% of the time. From a numerical sense, I would say 70% of their thought is according to what pvp demands and 30% goes to pve. I mean, they DO pay attention to the half of people that play gw that play pve only. That's half of their income. I mean ANet's priority isn't to create the most perfect game, but it is to make money. Sounds cynical but its true, a perfect game that is perfect in everyway (at least pvp wise) that doesn't sell won't work with NCSoft. That soul reaping nerf was quite the doozy, but they made Hard Mode, not just to show they care about pve only people but to actually improve the game for them. 67.162.10.70 21:59, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::And that is why I quit playing GW. ANet showed that they are incapable of creating a challenge in PvE with mob AI (just jack their levels/HPs/speed/etc. up). Since they already have proven that they can not balance the game with the 5-10x a month balances (unstable skills), and had already shown little interest for PvE playability (some mobs now worthless (say, any Paragon foes)), I felt there was no long a reason to play. It's really sad, too, as this game could be great if ANet would re-engineer how PvP worked (plus some other minor things). ::::::I'm not crying about it, I just racked is up as a wasted time/money thing. I'm also not saying others should quit (note via contribs I am still helping others here), because everyone has a thing called freethought, and should use it. I did effectively "cancel" my Guild Wars Wiki account though. Queen Schmuck 01:28, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Notes So does anyone have any good notes about this skill? Vocal was sogolon is about the only way to improve this skill. 3 sec max duration cripples the effectiveness. With a 3 sec window, you have to be dead on (no pun intended) if you want to catch the spike. A longer duration makes it good for a secondary spike as well. So, if you want to use Incoming as best as it can, you should invest in extending its duration. As for e-mangement, there are other ways to get adrenaline without using a weapon. Even high leadership and 5 energy shout/chants are decent e-managment. --8765 17:03, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :Looks like you'd really have to put alot of points in Resto for this to get even as much as another second on the duration. As for spike catching, don't infusers do it all the time? That being said, oh this poor nerfed skill. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 17:08, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::Infuse & Incoming are crutches - you should disrupt the spike and preprot. — Skuld 17:26, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::well if your enemy sees incoming go up its wait 3 seconds THEN spike if you do it during the spike it could be to late, as far as anti spike goes infuse beats this imo--Diddy Bow 17:31, 21 May 2007 (CDT) they should set the duration to fixed at 5/6 seconds, and scale the damage reduction into 30%....60%. That would improve this to make it a) worth using, b) not overpowered. So it would be efffective at what it is meant for, but not too effective. ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:38, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :That would just return the skill to pre-nerf status and we'd see Incoming chains again. This skill should be used as a defensive move, not as the entire defense. That's why a.net nerfed it (and like usual, over-nerfed it). What do you do when someone yells "Head up!"? You cover yourself and try to dodge whatever is coming at you. What also happens then? YOu couldn't possibly be attacking; you're trying to guard yourself. Thus we have a solution. --8765 21:26, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::Even if u do manage to catch the spike, its a 20 second recharge, and most spike teams spike more than every 20 seconds.. M s4 21:41, 21 May 2007 (CDT) and thats just the promblem, how to make it effective yet not too effective... you could cut the recharge, but it could then be chained. you could extend the duration, but then it could be chained. I think what needs to happen maybe is make it 25energy, a skill too high on the energy demand to maintain a chain for very long, leave the recharge for the pve paragons, and put the duration to 5/6 secods, thus allowing a chain, but at a significant energy cost. Scaling the damage reduction would also be a good change imo. ~Soqed Hozi~ 02:55, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Increased energy cost makes it hard to use in a chain but it also makes it hard to use situationally as well, which is the ideal usage that I think Anet was pointing at. Not only is 25 energy quite harsh to the energy pool, but it is hard to maintain >25 energy while still being an effective paragon to be able to use this skill when it is needed. This might seem ambitious but lowering the recharge to 10 seconds and lowering the duration to 2 seconds could make it a good anti spike. A 2 second window is not a small window when it comes to big, precise spikes in builds specifically made for spiking, let alone 3 second windows. One of the big gimmies though is that shouts can be easily seen by a watchful team without having to tab through every user. M s4 20:15, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::then somewhere between the current 10 and 25 then... say, 15 and a half? xD — ~Soqed Hozi~ 02:29, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :::I played my Para through NF with a Motivation build that was pretty good at stopping spikes, but honestly... ANet, I beg of thee, make the Command line something other than a bunch of weird pictures... Incoming-20 Energy, 20 second recharge, lasts for 5 seconds, and goes from 0% (0 Command) to 40% (16 Command). Goes up at 5% every two points. Makes it near impossible to upkeep constantly without four Paragons, and with VwS, you can do that now right? If thats too powerful, you could have it only work if you are under the effects of another shout/chant. Or MAYBE make it 25 energy... Urock 20:53, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I've been thinking, a very new thing to me, and maybe they could do what I said above and make it unaffected by Vocal, or have it be 10 Adrenaline and have it be disabled for 20seconds... Anyone else's thoughts? Or it could include (Drop all items. Incoming is disabled for 20 seconds. Then it can't be extended in any way. Urock 22:19, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :::::The main problem was a mildly long duration is it will get chained, VwS or not. It needs a drawback or penalty for trying to chain it. --8765 01:15, 6 June 2007 (CDT) It would take 4 Paragons, and it could be "All Incoming skills in the party are sisabled for 20 seconds." or something similar. Urock 09:51, 6 June 2007 (CDT) This still could be near-chained, with 8 paragons at 4 Command, there would be only a 4 second gap. :And where is your healing, condition removal and hex removal coming from? Removing the elite from all 8 players for half damage 75% of the time isn't worth it generally. --Kale Ironfist 01:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::But maybe the skill reads: For 5 seconds party members within earshot take 0%... 40% less damage. Everyone within earshot cannot be affected by Incoming for 15 seconds after it ends. Energy: 10, Rechage: 20 seconds Progressions uses 5% every two points in Command. 4 Command=10% for 5 seconds. Now you CAN'T chain it, it isn't quite as powerful as it was, but is still worth it. Your thoughts? Urock 23:36, 25 June 2007 (CDT) 23:35, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::Sounds good to me. I'd say the reduction could go to 0...50% as the problem is with chaining rather than the actual reduction. — Hyperion` // talk 00:16, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I suppose the last two points could be a 10% jump instead of a 5% one. But chaining is what overpowers it, you're right. Someone mail ANet with this proposal. Urock 13:33, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::: No other skill is like that. "Everyone within earshot cannot be affected by Incoming for 15 seconds after it ends". You will find that anet will not do that. Find a different proposal. Such as lowering the dmg reduction percant to 25%, and putting it in a progression table. If the damage reduction is lowered, you can increase the time it lasts, as it won't matter if it's chained anymore. --Lann 15:39, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I was thinking "For 1..7..8 seconds, all party members within earshot take 50% less damage, for each ally, this shout ends if that ally attacks or uses a skill." That would allow it to fufill its purpose as a spike prevention without being used as all purpose defense, or so Zulu thinks. Zulu Inuoe 15:14, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :The best would be, 50% less damage, but you deal 50% less also. Prevents chaining as you have no damage output. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 15:16, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::That would be a waste of an elite, and no one would use it. They need to: "For 1...6...8 seconds, all party members within earshot take 2...24...30% less damage." That would be best. --Lann 11:32, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Mabye Something Like This } | name = Incoming | icon = "Incoming!" | campaign = Nightfall | profession = Paragon | attribute = Command | elite = yes | type = Shout | energy = 10 | recharge = 20 | description = For 0...6 seconds, all party members within earshot take 0...20% less damage. | progression_0_effect = duration | progression_0_0 = 0 | progression_0_15 = 8 | progression_1_effect = percent | progression_1_0 = 0 | progression_1_15 = 25 }} --Lann 12:14, 18 August 2007 (CDT) They will just chain this again Silver Sunlight 13:38, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :So? It's pretty much WY on the damage reduction except that it affects armor-ignoring as well --Gimmethegepgun 13:52, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::But that would make it worthy of elite status! --Macros 13:55, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::I think the best solution so far is that it disables other incomings, but I guess this could work as well Silver Sunlight 13:57, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::The point is to make it less powerful so they can still chain it together, with less effect, while still allowing it to be useful. 3 seconds of half dmg isn't real good, at least in my opinion. Giving the dmg reduction a progression will help with that, and Paragon Primarys can get up to an additional 3 seconds with runes. I would rather have a decent duration of damage reduction instead of half damage for 3 seconds. Might as well have everyone bring Dark Escape then. --Lann 18:32, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Why not this way "Incoming!" For 1...3...6 seconds, all party members within earshot take 50% less damage. This skill is disabled for every party member for 25 seconds. 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah that sounds ok - Buzzer 07:23, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::It doesn't sound good. No in game skill has that effect, so most likely will not be added. Its not reasonable. Thats like saying Flare's damage sucks so why don't they make it do double damage and disable from every party member flare for 5 seconds. Its not reasonable. --Lann 14:56, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::So your only reasoning against the idea is "no in game skill has that effect"? The reason this skill was nerfed was because of chaining; exactly what this suggestion fixes. - Buzzer 04:43, 26 September 2007 (CDT) improve by... doing to this what they did to rampage as one. Put it to 1..4..6 seconds and 10..50% damage reduction, and make it 25 energy. Prehaps make it a faster activating skill to would be nice. Another good way to prevent chans is "and all effected party members lose 1 energy for every second that ally is attacking", a bit like storm djinns haste. Even make a bit like danthem...— ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:17, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Or they could make it an adrenaline skill with 10 strikes required,although with fgj it would still only be 5,seriously though,this skill is in desprate need of a buff,"There's Nothing To Fear!" is still much better than this skill even with its nerf,and it's not even elite. ::I agree with the guy above ^^ making it cost adrenaline would make it harder to time to prevent spikes and easier to use. --Lann 14:56, 25 September 2007 (CDT) I don't get what Soqued Hozi said however. "Perhaps make it a faster activating skill"? ... its a shout. It activates instantly. --Lann 14:56, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::They should make this 20% damage reduction 1...4 seconds, make it non-elite, 15 energy, 25 sec recharge. Then in taking away its elite status, give "Stand Your Ground" Elite status and give "syg" + cannot be knocked down while not moving...OblivionDanny 22:50, 12 October 2007 (UTC)